map_gamesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Elecciones/@comment-27328194-20170928215243
Heil! Les habla ElBisabuelo, Canciller del Frente de Liberación de la Wikia.thumb Por medio del siguiente comunicado presentaré a los candidatos que designa y apoya públicamente el Frente en pro de las elecciones venideras. La selección de estos usuarios ha sido un proceso difícil, pero creemos que son las personas más aptas para los puestos a los que les nominaremos; aunque todavía tendrán que demostrar públicamente su valía en el cargo. Moderador General – HunterEND Estadía en Historia Alternativa Wikia: 1 año, 7 meses y 11 días. Estadía en la Wikia: 4 meses exactos. Juegos en los que participa: Age of Revolutions y End of the Century. Experiencia: Moderador de Chat y Vicecanciller del Frente de Liberación de la Wikia. Razones: Todos conocemos el incansable trabajo de Hunter en la Wikia. Desde moderar el Chat de manera ejemplar hasta la categorización de páginas que ni le van ni le vienen, y eso sin contar con su ayuda incondicional a la gran mayoría de los usuarios de esta Wikia. Sus propias palabras para la presentación en el cargo son las siguientes: "Un compromiso como tal no, tal vez "compromiso personal", o algo así. Mi intención realmente es ayudar a los administradores de X mapgames en otras labores, y que así no carguen con todo el peso ellos. Aparte de mantener el orden en el chat y en otras áreas de la Wikia." “''Más que algo de cargo, lo hago por voluntad propia.” Sea de un partido o de otro, creo que él es el más apto para este cargo y que su labor en el mismo será magistral. Un ejemplo de arduo trabajo y colaboración con la Comunidad. Moderador de Contenido – LovinHC Estadía en Historia Alternativa Wikia: 6 meses y 19 días. Estadía en la Wikia: 5 meses y 4 días. Juegos en los que participa: Age of Revolutions y End of the Century. Experiencia: Portavoz del Frente de Liberación de la Wikia. Razones: Muchos dirán que nunca ha tenido un cargo y que por tanto no tiene logros para valorar en un sistema meritocrático; pero si fuéramos por esas, el poder quedaría acaparado por un sector inamovible de la Comunidad y no se podría probar nunca a nuevos usuarios en los cargos administrativos. Presentamos como partido a Lovin como nuestro candidato a moderador de contenido por su promesa de revisar las categorías de las páginas creadas en la Wikia, las cuales van en aumento a una velocidad inimaginable; por comprometerse a completar paulatinamente el apartado de Banderas; por su intención de intentar completar el Listado de Juegos de Mapas y por otras muchas ideas interesantes que pueda tener como los famosos Premios a la Comunidad de la Wikia, que fueron muy famosos y dieron bastante vida a la comunidad. Estamos seguros de que hará un trabajo ejemplar. Moderador de Discusiones – Rata911 Estadía en Historia Alternativa Wikia: 3 años, 6 meses y 3 días. Estadía en la Wikia antigua: 3 años, 4 meses y 11 días. Estadía la Wikia nueva: 1 año, 3 meses y 20 días. Juegos en los que participa: Age of Revolutions, Caerya Chronicles. Experiencia: Burócrata, Administrador, Moderador de Contenido, Moderador de Discusiones y Moderador de Chat. Razones: Por su amplia experiencia en la administración de diferentes páginas web, especialmente en las de Wikia, creemos que es uno de los usuarios más aptos para llevar un cargo administrativo. Aunque no pertenezca al Frente de Liberación de la Wikia nosotros le apoyamos públicamente en su candidatura. Moderador de Chat – Adoni miguel08 Estadía en Historia Alternativa Wikia: 1 año, 1 mes y 9 días. Estadía en la Wikia: 4 meses y 15 días. Juegos en los que participa: Age of Revolutions, End of the Century y Caerya Chronicles. Razones: Le proponemos como moderador de Chat dada su frecuente actividad en el mismo. Le damos de esta manera un voto de confianza y esperamos que actúe con sabiduría y sensatez en su cargo. Dicho esto me despido, no sin antes dar suerte al resto de candidatos a puestos administrativos dentro de la Wikia; ''"and may the odds be ever in your favor." Sieg Heil!